The New Warlock of Camelot
by Seetherk
Summary: Merlin is dead, that is dead until he wakes up at his own funeral. Magic reveal, and no slash.


**The New Warlock of Camelot**

 _This is just an idea of mine, I don't know where I will take it. Let me know if you like it and have any ideas for its continual. Don't be shy XD_

Arthur laid Merlin's cold body upon his bed roll, he laid his hands across his chest, before finally gently, forcing his eyes closed unable to look at his lifeless eye any longer. He whipped away the tears that had gathered on his cheeks, and allowed his knights to roll his former servant up in sheets. The prince remained there while they secured Merlin's body to a horse to be taken back to Camelot.

Gaius was already prepared, as we always was, when they arrived home. Just in case any one came home injured, he was prepared, but he hadn't been prepared for this. He collapsed on the stairway to the palace, sobbing into the queen's arms, who comforted him while sharing her own tears.

Merlin was carried into Gaius's cambers without him, and placed on the patient bed. There his body was cleaned, dressed and a funeral was arranged. Arthur order he be given a knight's send off, he did however save the lives of him and his knights that day. Even if it was with magic, and even though he had lied to him, all this time by not telling him. Arthur had admitted that he didn't care if people used magic, unless it was used for evil. Especially now, for Merlin who had made the ultimate sacrifice.

Merlin had won the hearts of many inside and out of the court. He served and healed many of them outside of simply being their friend. They loved him, and they crowded the square where he was laid to be burned. The wood was lit, and slowly crept up while sounds of sobbing friends trickled through.

The flames had just gotten tall enough, and just barely lit his clothing when the deceased Merlin gasped for air, and began coughing. Arthur's heart jumped, women screamed, as they all watched a dead man move within the flames. There was no time to think, he ran, jumped into the flames to rescues Merlin, rolling away from the fire, and batted out the remaining flames on Merlin's clothes with his cloak.

Moments later they had carried Merlin back into Gaius's chambers, he was breathing, coughing and unresponsive. He weakly batted and pushed at anyone to touched him, or tried to help him. They laid him back on the patient's bed, while Gaius did a quick once over him.

"How can this happen? I thought he was dead." Arthur's voice carried, almost sounding angry.

"He had no pulse, his heart had stopped, by all knowledge I have he was." Gaius explained while he lifted his ward's shirt to check his fatal wound. "It's not possible."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"He's healing, no, he's been healing. This wound is no longer fatal." Gaius said as he finished removing Merlin's shirt.

"How is that possible?" Arthur was confused, he saw it himself, no one could have servived it. He looked down at the weak trembling sorcerer that lay before him, and there on his body was the spear wound he received from one of Morgana's men. The physician was right, it look much better than before, it wasn't even infected.

"I think I might know." Gaius said, while he assisted Merlin in drinking some medicine. "At least according to the druids, he's just that powerful."

"Merlin?" His clumsy servant was just that powerful? "I understand now that he's is the great and powerful Emrys, but to come back from the dead?"

Gaius had begun wrapping the warlock's wound, but he paused and spoke, "No." He looked the king of Camelot in the eye, "I think he might be immortal."

Arthur was speechless, and it wasn't until Gaius has finished treating Merlin, who's coughing had finally ended, and now lay breathing softly in his sleep. Gaius covered him in a light blanket, and sat down beside him to rest himself.

"Gaius," Arthur thought a moment, before he spoke again. "Does he know?" Gaius looked at him in a way that implied that as far as he knew, Merlin probably didn't know.

 _I don't own these characters._

 _And some notes about the story, I don't remember if Gaius actually knows that Merlin is immortal or if, well, anyone does for that matter, but he is a wild card. He tends to have any and all knowledge that keeps the story going. So I gave him the knowledge._


End file.
